


Falling In Love With Your Best Friend (Is Easy To Do)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to have sex. And what kind of friend would Bucky be if he didn't offer his services?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love With Your Best Friend (Is Easy To Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately unbetaed, so any mistakes are my own. Please point them out if you see them. 
> 
> The lads are 19 in this fic.

"I want to have sex."

Bucky nearly spits his beer half way across the room and starts to cough, beer gone down the wrong way. "What?" he chokes out.

"I want to have sex," Steve repeats, his face taking on that stubborn look that Bucky knows so well. "I'm 19 and I've never even kissed anyone. I just want to know what it feels like."

"You're trashed," Bucky says, shaking his head. "I'm cutting you off." He reaches out to take Steve's beer from him but Steve holds it out of reach, shaking his head.

"'M not trashed, I'm serious. I sometimes feel like I'm never going to meet anyone who wants me, you know. Like that."

"Don't be stupid," Bucky retorts. "Of course you'll find someone. You're young, you're cute..."

"Oh shut up. I'm not cute. I'm small and weedy."

"And some people find that cute." Bucky pauses for a moment. "Well. I think you're cute."

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky. "Yeah, but you don't count."

"Why not?"

"Well, because one you're my best friend, and two you're not queer."

"Who says I'm not?"

Steve pauses, his beer bottle dangling between his fingers. "You would have told me that before."

"Well maybe you just haven't been paying enough attention."

They drink in silence for a few moment, then Bucky slaps Steve on the knee. "Hey, here's a thought. Why don't we have sex?"

It's Steve's turn to nearly spit out his mouthful of beer. "What? Bucky, you can't be serious."

"Why not? Who better to have sex with for the first time than your best friend? Someone who can take care of you...in a manly way, obviously," Bucky finishes, seeing Steve clearly gearing up for a rant about how he could take care of himself. Again.

"You mean, what, now?"

"No, not now. I'm not fucking you while you're drunk. But this is an awesome plan, right?"

Steve grins. "It's definitely a plan only you could come up with."

"That's not really an answer."

Steve smiles at Bucky, his expression turning shy. "I guess I don't know what to say."

"Why not say yes?"

Steve looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods. "Why not?"

Bucky grins and they clink their bottles together in a toast.

Waking up in the same bed as his best friend is nothing new for Bucky. Waking up in the same bed as the best friend you'd offered to fuck, however, is, and Bucky can see the same awkwardness in Steve's face as he can feel in his own.

"This is weird, right?" Steve huffs out eventually, and Bucky laughs.

"What's weird is your morning breath. You need to go brush your teeth."

Laughing, Steve rolls over and gets up, wandering through to the bathroom. Bucky catches himself staring at the way Steve's sweatpants hang down over his ass, and quickly looks down at his hands.

 _Get a grip_ , he chides himself. He hadn't been lying when he'd said that he thought Steve was cute, but it had been in an abstract way. This is new. Different.

Steve comes back into the room a few moments later and leans over Bucky as though he's going to kiss him. Bucky's eyes widen as Steve leans in...then draws back as Steve opens his mouth wide and breaths all over Bucky's face.

"Morning breath gone!" Steve says, laughing, and Bucky pushes him away.

"Asshole," he says good naturedly, and Steve grins.

"Your turn!"

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky heaves himself out of bed and pads through to the bathroom. He brushes and flosses quickly, then goes back to the bedroom. Steve is sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, reading a book that had been lying on the bedside table. When Bucky reaches him he puts the book down and looks up.

"So if we're gonna do this...when? And how?"

"However you want," Bucky replies. "And as for when, well. There's no time like the present, unless you have somewhere you need to be today?"

Steve shakes his head, eyes wide, and Bucky sits down next to him. He brings his hand up to Steve's face, rubbing his thumb over Steve's cheekbone, before gathering his nerve and leaning in to kiss Steve softly.

Later, Bucky would remember the feeling as being like coming home, but now, in the moment, he's too aware of the sensations. The way Steve hesitantly returns the kiss at first, slowly gaining in confidence until he's properly kissing Bucky back. The feel of Steve's face under his hand. The way Steve's breath hitches just a little when Bucky lays his other hand on Steve's bare chest.

At length, Bucky pulls back and smiles at the look on Steve's face, and his kiss swollen lips.

"So?" he asks, his voice coming out as a croak.

Steve grins and surges towards him, pulling him back into a kiss. Bucky, deciding Steve is ready for more, coaxes his mouth open and begins to kiss him deeply. Steve moans into the kiss, a sound that goes right to Bucky's toes. He feels himself starting to harden and climbs on top of Steve, straddling him. He can feel Steve's hard cock pressing against his and it makes his stomach swoop.

Slowly, so Steve can stop him if he wants to, Bucky begins to move his hips, rubbing their cocks together. Steve gasps, his hands going to Bucky's ass, but instead of pushing him away Steve is pulling him closer.

"So how do you want to do this?" Bucky murmurs against Steve's lips and Steve looks up at him, nothing but trust in his eyes.

"I want you to fuck me," Steve replies, his voice shaking slightly. "I want to feel...I want you."

"Okay," Bucky says, smiling. "Do you have something slick?"

Steve reaches into the drawer in his bedside cabinet and pulls out a bottle of mineral oil. At Bucky's questioning look, he blushes. "I use it for, uh. You know."

Bucky bites his lip and moans at the mental image of Steve sitting on his bed, pleasuring himself. "Yeah, okay. Yeah. That'll work." He rolls off of Steve and tugs him down the bed so they're lying face to face.

Bucky leans in and begins to kiss Steve again, his hand wandering over Steve's ass. Steve whimpers when Bucky squeezes and begins to hesitantly return the favor. Bucky's hands go to the waistband of Steve's sweatpants and he runs his fingers under the seam, making Steve gasp.

"Let's get these off you," Bucky says, and Steve nods. Bucky sits up and pulls off Steve's pants, getting a look at Steve's hard cock for the first time. It's perfect - not overly big but not small either, and all Bucky wants to do is taste him.

"Want to suck you," he murmurs into Steve's ear. "Can I?"

"Fuck, yes," Steve gasps, and Bucky slides down the bed, taking Steve's cock in hand before licking a stripe from root to tip. Steve's hips come right off of the bed, and Bucky smiles.

"Easy," he says, using his other hand to hold Steve's hips down as he begins to suck on the head of his cock. He spends some time there, sucking and licking, before taking as much as he can of Steve's cock into his mouth. Steve gasps above him, spurting precome onto Bucky's tongue, and Bucky bobs his head a few times before pulling off.

He quickly shucks his pants off, and almost blushes at the way Steve stares at his hard cock.

"Is that...is that going to fit inside me?" Steve asks, and Bucky beams at the compliment. He's not that big, but he's big enough, and his cock is quite thick so he can see why Steve is asking.

"It will once I've finished with you. I'm going to make this so good for you," he promises.

He grabs the mineral oil off the bedside cabinet and slicks up his fingers. He maneuvers Steve so his legs are spread, then rubs gently at Steve's hole with his slick fingers.

"More," Steve groans, and Bucky obliges, slipping a single finger in and moving it back and forth.

"How does that feel?" he asks, and Steve nods.

"It's fine. Weird, but fine. I just want more."

Bucky laughs, delighted by Steve's eagerness, and adds another finger. Steve's whole body is shaking as Bucky opens him up, and Bucky leans up to kiss him.

Before too long, Bucky is adding a third finger, and Steve screws his face up slightly. Bucky stills his fingers. "Does that hurt?"

Steve shakes his head. "No, it's just weird. Full. You can keep going."

Bucky keeps going until he's sure Steve is ready, then kisses him softly.

"You ready?" he asks, and Steve nods.

"I think so."

"Be sure."

"I'm sure. I want this. Want you."

Bucky smiles gently, then slicks his cock up with the oil, before pausing.

"This will probably be easier if you're on all fours."

Steve nods. "Yeah, but I kind of want to see you."

"Okay, well, hand me a pillow."

"A pillow?" Steve looks confused but hands him one anyway, and Bucky taps his hip.

"Lift up," he says, and Steve does, letting Bucky slip the pillow under his hips.

Bucky lines up his slick cock at Steve's hole and kisses Steve's nose before starting to push in. He feels Steve start to tense up and pauses.

"You okay?" he asks. "You want to stop?"

Steve shakes his head. "No, it just. It hurts a bit."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It'll pass, I promise. Can I keep going?"

Steve nods, and Bucky gradually pushes in, stilling once he's completely inside Steve. He bites his lip and tries not to thrust, tries to give Steve time to adjust, but it's difficult when he's surrounded by tight heat and all he wants to do is move. Still he waits until Steve's expression relaxes.

"You can...you can move now," Steve huffs out, and Bucky does, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. He thrusts gently a few times before changing his angle, and Steve's eyes widen.

"Wh-what was _that_?" he asks, and Bucky grins.

"Good?"

Steve nods. "Really good. Keep, ah, keep doing that."

So Bucky does, keeps thrusting right on Steve's sweet spot, and Steve is gasping and moaning and making Bucky want. Bucky shifts so he's leaning on one arm and brings his other hand up to stroke Steve's leaking cock.

It only takes a few strokes before Steve throws his head back and moans long and low, coming all over his stomach and chest. Bucky thrusts a few more times and then he's coming himself, hard. His head drops for a moment while he pants, catching his breath, before leaning in to kiss Steve. Steve returns the kiss hungrily, and Bucky kind of wants to stay like this forever.

He pulls out as gently as he can, but Steve still winces a little, nodding in acknowledgement of Bucky's muttered "Sorry".

Bucky shifts so he's lying beside Steve, pulling his friend over so Steve is lying on his chest.

"That was amazing," Steve says into the quiet of the room. "Thank you, Bucky. I'm so glad you're my best friend."

Bucky knows he should be pleased, but something jars him, and he suddenly realizes what it is. He doesn't _want_ to be Steve's best friend - or he does, but he wants to be more than that. He wants Steve to be his. But it looks like Steve is happy the way things are, and Bucky doesn't want to push him. So he makes himself smile, and kisses the top of Steve's head.

It's a week later, and Bucky is in hell.

All he can think about is the way Steve looked when Bucky was inside him, the way it felt to kiss him. And he knows that there's no way Steve feels the same way about him, because he would have said something. But he hasn't. He hasn't mentioned that day at all.

Bucky thinks that maybe Steve is embarrassed about it. That maybe he regrets having sex with Bucky instead of waiting for someone he was in love with.

Bucky doesn't want to be a regret.

He's supposed to be going over to Steve's later but Bucky isn't sure he can face him. Not when he's got all these feelings locked up inside himself. But he knows that Steve will be disappointed if he doesn't show, so he goes.

Steve answers the door in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Bucky! I...hey," he says. "How are you doing?" He moves to one side to let Bucky in.

"Oh, fine," Bucky lies. "I'll put the beers in the refrigerator." He does so, and brings back one each for Steve and himself. They clink their bottles together and Bucky drinks deep, hoping that maybe the beer will help. It doesn't.

Their conversation is slightly awkward, a little stilted, in a way it has never been before. Eventually, Bucky looks at his watch.

"Well, I'd best be going," he says and Steve looks up him.

"You don't have to go, Buck. You can stay here like usual."

Bucky hesitates, then nods, and Steve looks satisfied. "You can use the bathroom first," he says, and Bucky does, letting Steve in after him.

When Steve returns to the bedroom, Bucky pretends to be asleep. He feels Steve climb into bed beside him, and lies awake for a long time, just listening to Steve's breathing.

He opens his eyes the next morning to see Steve already awake, watching him. Bucky blinks and blushes under the scrutiny, unsure of how to react.

"Hey," Steve says softly, before leaning in to kiss him. Bucky is immobilized for a few seconds before he realizes what is happening, then joyfully begins to kiss Steve back. He's not sure what is going on, but if Steve wants to kiss him then maybe...?

He pulls back, thrilling at the small disappointed noise that Steve makes.

"Well that was unexpected," he jokes, and Steve smiles shyly.

"I've wanted to do that all week," Steve confesses. "I just didn't know if you'd want me to."

"You're an idiot," he replies fondly. "I thought you were regretting last week because you never said anything about it. And afterwards you said I was your best friend and I figured that was all you wanted me to be."

Steve shakes his head. "Of course you're my best friend. You'll always be my best friend. But I thought maybe we could be something else too?"

It's too early for declarations of love, even though Bucky can feel the words burning his tongue, and he smiles. "That definitely works for me."

"Good. Now can we get back to the part where you're kissing me?"

Bucky runs his hand up from Steve's bare shoulder to his face and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss deepens quickly, and Bucky's world is narrowed to the feel of lips and tongues. Then Steve straddles him, rubbing their hard cocks together, and Bucky hisses into Steve's mouth.

"What do you want, Steve? Tell me what you want, anything."

"I want to see how it feels to fuck you," Steve says, and Bucky's cock twitches at the thought.

"Yes, yes, anything you want," Bucky manages, and then Steve is stripping both their pants off and running his hands up and down Bucky's body. He takes Bucky's cock in hand and jerks him a few times, pressure just right, and Bucky groans.

Steve takes the oil out from the drawer in his bedside cabinet and slicks his fingers, looking nervously down at Bucky. "What if I do it wrong?" he asks, and Bucky smiles.

"You won't," he says. "Just do what I did and you'll be fine."

Steve nods and begins to prepare him slowly and oh so carefully. Bucky is tempted to touch himself as Steve fingers him but he knows that he might get too close and balls his fists in the sheets instead.

By the time Steve is up to three fingers Bucky is going crazy with want. But it's been a while, so he lets Steve stretch him for a few more minutes, then:

"Enough. That's enough. Want you now."

Steve nods and slicks his cock, then pauses. "Uh, pillow?" he asks, and Bucky nods, handing it down to Steve who positions it under Bucky's hips. "Let me know if I'm going too fast," he says, then he's pushing inside and fuck, it feels so good.

It's been a while since Bucky's been fucked and he doesn't remember it ever feeling like this, doesn't remember feeling this close to the person fucking him. Steve is all the way inside him now, holding still to let Bucky adjust, but Bucky is done waiting.

He shifts his hips slightly, huffing out, "You can move now," and Steve does, slowly at first, then picking up speed as he finds a rhythm that works for them both.

"I don't know how to...how do I find that spot inside you?" Steve asks.

"Just move a little bit - like that, yeah, yes, oh fuck, Steve," Bucky gasps out as Steve angles his hips just right.

Bucky knows he's not going to last long, too turned on by the way Steve is fucking him, but at the same time he doesn't want this to end. Still the pressure in his balls is becoming too much, and he brings a hand down to stroke his own cock. It doesn't take much before he's coming, head thrown back on the pillow, and Steve follows soon after, coming with a groan.

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath, then Steve pulls out of him carefully. He lies down beside Bucky and pulls him in for a kiss.

"That was..." Steve pauses.

"Yeah, it was." Bucky agrees.

"But you've. I mean, you've done this before."

Bucky leans up on his elbow and smiles down at Steve. "Yeah, but it's never felt like that before."

"Oh." Steve looks thoughtful for a moment. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, it is," Bucky grins, and kisses him again. It might be too early for sappy declarations of love, but Bucky knows they'll get there, and he can't wait.


End file.
